


Promised You Heaven

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [2]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Clark Honus - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pool Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After a few months of dating, Rhiannon wakes up in Clark’s arms and he invites her to join him for his morning dip in the pool.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Promised You Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> This is an off-shoot of another fic I wrote entitled ‘Dreams Unwind’ with the same OC. I recommend reading that one first. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317594/chapters/64084204
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac.

A cool ocean breeze blew through the floor to ceiling windows, sending the gauzy curtains floating on the air as the beams of California sunlight piercing the room woke Rhiannon from her slumber. Blinking awake, her cheek still rested on Clark’s firm chest and his strong arms were loosely draped around her. Smiling, Rhiannon studied his face in repose. 

After a few months of dating, Rhiannon knew there were many sides to Clark. Once she accompanied him to a business dinner and, as she chatted with the other girlfriends and wives, she saw the sharp, calculating, Clark. The Clark who navigated multi-million dollar deals unapologetically and wouldn’t take shit from anyone, unwilling to back down even in the face of the most stalwart executive. Witnessing his hard-handed precision, afterward Rhiannon insisted Clark pull the Tesla over before they could even make it back to his Malibu estate, tearing into one another ravenously.

Then there was the silly Clark. The Clark who, when gathered amongst his old buddies, would spin captivating stories, gesturing wildly with his large hands and doing the voices of the plethora of people he encountered over the years, somehow turning even the most inane anecdote into a punchline. Or sitting on the couch with Rhiannon watching an obscure classic comedy, giggling uncontrollably, the creases wrinkling adorably around his shrinking left eye as the mirth squeaked out and he rocked back and forth, slapping his knee excitedly and stomping a foot in the brown shag carpet.

But the Clark that Rhiannon cherished perhaps most of all was one just for her. Soft Clark. Tender Clark. The Clark who, even though he didn’t particularly enjoy literature, would retrieve his reading glasses, which he despised because he thought they made him look old (Rhiannon heartily disagreed and found them sexy) and would furrow his brow as he sat cross legged at the kitchen table, doggedly perusing everything she wrote. The first time he asked to read one of her stories, much to Rhiannon’s surprise, Clark gave her notes. Nothing especially insightful, just tiny words of praise he jotted in the margins in his exceptionally tidy script. _‘Nice_ ,’ _‘Cool_ ,’ and _‘Really Good_.’ Maybe it didn’t seem like much, but it meant the world to Rhiannon that Clark invested the time and the interest.

Or the Clark who danced with her in the kitchen, introducing her to new songs. Well, technically quite old songs, but some of them were new to Rhiannon as his sizable hands sat at her waist, forehead resting against hers while they did a lazy box step in front of the stove. 

The Clark who had insomnia. Who to deal with it, tried everything in the past; medication, guided imagery, meditation, and any and every drug in his youth. That Clark would quietly ask Rhiannon to hold him, attempting to make his body small as he tucked into Rhiannon while she combed her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

And though his voice was known worldwide, when Clark’s high, pretty voice first climbed over the notes of Fleetwood Mac’s _Rhiannon,_ it was as if she were hearing him for the first time. Rhiannon fell asleep on the white leather couch while they were watching _His Girl Friday,_ and the sounds of a strumming bass worked their way into her dreams for a moment before the mention of her name in the first line called her to consciousness.

Clark didn’t look up from his fingers as the song progressed, and Rhiannon knew him well enough to know that he didn’t need to be watching his fingers in order to play. Expression sheepish as he finished, Clark stood, balanced the bass against the wall and, cobalt eyes shifting, bent down to give Rhiannon a kiss on the forehead.

“Sorry I woke you up…” Clark muttered softly, making his way to the staircase before Rhiannon leapt up and tossed her arms around him, eyes glassy as she joined their lips.

Now Rhiannon watched him sleep and grinned at Clark’s relaxed face, eyes darting beneath the lids, light pink lips gently parted to expose his rounded teeth. She didn’t want to disturb him, but she couldn’t resist lovingly caressing his little belly, about which Clark was unreasonably self conscious. Clark would pinch at his pudge, frown, and do an extra fifty laps in the pool, resolving himself to stick to the organic meals prepared by the chef and waiting in the fridge. But then Rhiannon would catch him in the kitchen late at night, dark blue eyes shifting and face guilty as he munched on the box of ginger snap cookies he kept in the back of the highest cupboard and deluded himself into thinking Rhiannon didn’t know about.

Snorting awake, Clark’s oceanic eyes blinked open and he looked down at her. “Morning, babe.” Rubbing a large hand over his face, Clark stretched his long form, right leg shaking when he reached the zenith before curling onto his side and pulling Rhiannon closer. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good morning.” Rhiannon traced one of Clark’s prominent dark eyebrows. “Pretty well, you?”

“Not bad.” Clark mumbled, lifting a broad shoulder. “Oh, I had a dream…” Bringing a hand to his face, Clark furrowed his brow. “We were backstage with...with Ozzy and you…” Opening his eyes, a slow, sexy smirk spread over Clark’s wide mouth as his gaze traveled over Rhiannon’s naked body. “You were in this hot leather dress.”

Rhiannon raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Scooting in closer to Clark, she traced his lower lip. “Then what happened?”

Chuckling, Clark grabbed a handful of her ass. “I was fucking you and making you scream so loud the whole stadium could hear.”

“Mmm…” Caressing his sharp jawline, Rhiannon bit her lip. “Sounds like a good time.”

“It was.” Clark smiled, then he gave Rhiannon’s ass a light slap. “Alright, I’m gonna hit the pool.” Standing, Clark made it about halfway across the bedroom before he turned back and eyed Rhiannon on the California King mattress. “You wanna join me?”

Rhiannon blinked in surprise. Sure, they swam together in the pool on more than one occasion, but mornings were different. Clark’s routine was specific, immediately upon waking he would dive naked into the pool and swim laps until his fingers pruned and his chest heaved before joining Rhiannon for breakfast.

“Sure.” Rhiannon smiled.

Smirking, Clark nodded. “Good. Come on. Let’s get you all wet.” Making his eyebrows dance, Clark ran his tongue over his teeth salaciously. Rhiannon laughed. Somehow even when Clark said ridiculously corny, dirty things, it tickled her and she rolled out of bed to join him.

Rhiannon padded after his tiny exposed ass down the beige and metal staircase. When they first started dating, Rhiannon was shocked at the sheer amount of hours Clark spent nude. Lounging in front of the TV, standing in the kitchen, even sitting in his office pouring over papers, legs crossed, the only thing adorning his pale skin the reading glasses that chagrined him so.

Spending all her time in a state of undress didn’t come naturally to Rhiannon, but Clark didn’t pressure her. He would simply stand around without a stitch on while she went about fully clothed as if nothing were odd about his behavior. When Rhiannon inquired once why it was Clark didn’t adorn himself, he explained that often, for whatever reason, clothing would irritate him. Explaining his extensive collection of loose linens, Rhiannon started to wonder whenever they went out together and Clark put on his stoic face, if perhaps the restrictive garments necessary for interacting with the world contributed to an edge of severity in his disposition. But Rhiannon didn’t mind a bare Clark around the house, she enjoyed the view and was more than happy to sleep naked next to him on the nights they spent together.

Clark sliding open the glass doors, the salty air hit them and he breathed deep, firm chest expanding. Though she no longer cleaned the house, Rhiannon couldn’t help but notice the smudges on the glass as she walked through. Thankfully when Clark hired her replacement he chose Martin, a quiet, efficient man and not someone Rhiannon had to worry about Clark’s eyes following around as they scrubbed. 

Grabbing a couple of towels from the cabinet, Clark tossed them by the pool’s edge before folding his strong arms into a diamond above his head and diving in.

Not as confident in her abilities, Rhiannon took a running jump and by the time she emerged, wiping her wet crimson locks away from her forehead and blinking, Clark had gone to the other side, expertly spun underwater and was swimming back to her.

Clark surfaced and droplets shook from his graying hair as he neared Rhiannon. “Hey there.” Splashing him, Rhiannon giggled and Clark narrowed his eyes at her in mock outrage. “Oh now you’re going to _get it._ ”

Shrieking excitedly, Rhiannon attempted to swim away from him, but it was no use. Clark’s practiced arms sliced through the water toward her before scooping Rhiannon about the waist and twirling her around, chuckling. “Got ya.”

Rhiannon spun in his grip, noticing his thick erection as her legs wrapped around Clark. Smiling, he glided them toward the wall, hands cupping under Rhiannon’s ass as he pressed her against the tile. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing _laps_ right now, Clark?” Rhiannon teased, tightening her knees around him.

Clark shoved his hips forward, cock insistent against the lips of her pussy as he smiled mischievously. “I’d rather be doing you.”

Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon linked to Clark’s lips as his fingers trickled between her legs, circling her clit while his other hand kneaded the creamy flesh of her thigh. 

“Mmm...damn, Rhi. You get me so fucking hard.” Clark hummed against her lips as Rhiannon’s hand flowed down his body to claim his massive cock.

Soft moan escaping her lips, Rhiannon brushed a kiss to Clark’s sharp jawline. “You feel so good, Clark. I love the way you touch me.”

“Oh yeah?” Dipping forward, his mouth dragged over the sensitive skin of her neck as Clark adjusted his wrist, sinking two fingers deep inside of her as his thumb passed over Rhiannon’s clit. “How about that? Hmm?”

Clutching his broad shoulders, Rhiannon pumped his cock, sliding the thin skin up hurriedly and gasping as Clark hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her. “ _Yes! Fuck! Clark, I love it so much!”_

Taste of chlorine passing between them, Clark fused their lips together before indulging Rhiannon in one of her favorites of his habits. Clark would part from her lips, nuzzling her cheek, or her neck, or even her chin with a swipe of his nose before swooping in to steal another kiss, peppering whispered words of lust in between as he went. 

“Yeah, you like it when I fuck you with my hand, don’t you?” Lips meeting, Clark’s tongue barely swept into her mouth before he went for Rhiannon’s neck, sucking and nipping a little as he pulsed inside of her. 

Rocking into his touch, Rhiannon clenched her eyes and her nails carved into Clark’s back. Initially, when Rhiannon missed trimming her nails one week and scraped a welt into Clark, she felt awful. But the expression of intense satisfaction on his face, sapphire eyes widening hungrily as his nose flared and he sharply inhaled through gritted teeth, made her reconsider. Since then, Rhiannon grew her nails out and she noticed Clark’s responses increased, to the point where when she got a fake set put on for a friend’s wedding and clawed him, Clark’s left eye twitched helplessly and he moaned in a tone Rhiannon hadn’t quite heard before.

“ _Yes! Clark! Fuck! Yes!_ ” Folding herself against him, Rhiannon fluttered around Clark’s fingers and quivered.

“Mmm…” Tugging her ear between his lips, Clark pulled back with a smile. “I love making you cum, baby.” And without warning he hooked his hands underneath Rhiannon’s ass, effortlessly heaving her to the pool’s edge. Feet dangling in the water, Rhiannon smiled down as Clark caressed her thighs. Lifting her legs over his expansive shoulders, Clark’s deep blue eyes bore into her as he dug forward with his sculpted jaw. 

Rhiannon adored the way Clark went down on her, all groping hands and a moaning, rapacious mouth, never the slightest hint of trepidation as his tongue danced over her sensitive flesh. 

After a couple of minutes, Rhiannon was just sinking into Clark’s ministrations, leaning back slightly when he popped his head up with a growl of irritation. 

“Come _here.”_

Like a leviathan rising from the depths, Clark’s strong arms slithered around Rhiannon and dragged her forward until the entirety of her weight rested against his chiseled features and he moaned into her with satisfaction.

Light pink lips clamping around her clit, Clark sucked, never afraid to be noisy or sloppy as he used his nose to rub against the stem, determined to stimulate as much of Rhiannon as possible.

“ _Oh Clark! Oh fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!_ ” Fingers gripping the pool’s edge, Rhiannon humped his face feverishly, her screams echoing oddly over the water. Hands in his silver-touched hair, Rhiannon was careful not to pull too roughly, knowing Clark’s scalp was sensitive as her body quaked. 

Wide hand reaching high, Clark cracked it across her ass as Rhiannon ground into his face, insatiably devouring her. Second wave crashing, Rhiannon writhed, eyes rolling as her body nearly descended into the water seeking the last few delicious seconds of friction before the seizing overwhelmed her and she collapsed back, the pavement touching her skin already warmed by the morning sun.

Grabbing her again, Clark tugged Rhiannon into the water with a squeal and a splash, holding her against him and resting their foreheads together. “You ready to get fucked, beautiful?”

“Yes.” Rhiannon smiled. “I want you inside me, Clark.”

Making his eyebrows dance, Clark smirked as he took his cock in hand, swiping it over her entrance a couple of times before surging forward at the same time as he caught Rhiannon’s lips with a closed mouthed groan.

Swiveling his hips forward, Clark arched his neck back, eyes closed and mouth open as he released a grunting moan. “Fuck, Rhi, you feel so goddamn good.” Muscle in his jaw jumping, when Clark got going, Rhiannon found it not unlike when she went surfing for the first time. The way the wall of water swallowed her, seeming almost to inhale Rhiannon into itself, that was how Clark’s hands, his arms, his entire being moved over her as they collided. Gathering every bit of Rhiannon to himself, it was as if Clark was determined to drown in Rhiannon’s essence as he thrust inside of her, arm snaking between them to twiddle her clit as his large hand clasped her wet hair, holding her firmly to his eager mouth.

Rutting against him as Clark pushed her up and down the wall, Rhiannon found her lips unable to keep up, panting into Clark’s open mouth as she clung to his buoyant, bouncing body.

“ _Clark! Yes! Fuck me!_ ” She locked her ankles behind his back and rotated into him with abandon as Clark pounded her into the tile.

“Yeah, you like that?” Clark spoke through gritted teeth. “You like my cock inside of you, huh? Don’t you? You like the way I fuck you, don’t you, Rhi? Huh? _Huh?_ ” 

“ _Yes! Fuck! I love it! I love your cock, Clark! Don’t stop!”_ Hammering forth, waves emanated outward from their joined bodies as they both desperately sought friction.

Rhiannon squirmed as her orgasm threatened, screaming into the flesh of Clark’s neck and folding against him as her body constricted. “ _Fuck! Clark, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”_

A weak whimper escaped Clark at the sudden increase in pressure and he spread his legs, sinking the two of them deeper into the water. Both hands grabbing Rhiannon’s ass, Clark held her against himself and slammed forward. “ _Oh Rhi! Oh fuck! Yeah! You feel so fucking good! Yeah!_ ” 

Rhiannon noticed early on that whenever they were together, as Clark continued, the pitch of his ecstasy grew higher. Voice starting out deep and sultry, by the end he whined, hitting impossibly faint tones, eyes scrunched tight and mouth open as he drove his pelvis forward. 

“ _Rhiannon! Yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yeah! Fuck!_ ” Hips jumping erratically, Clark’s warm cum shot inside of Rhiannon as he rested his face in her neck, fingers relaxing around her as he sought air and their weary limbs floated.

Knitting their mouths together, Clark took Rhiannon in his arms, giving her a heartfelt squeeze before pulling out, and Rhiannon couldn’t help but notice white, trailing pearls rising in the water around them to hover on the surface. 

Carding her fingers through Clark’s damp hair, Rhiannon smiled. “Well, I guess you got a workout after all.”

Clark pinched Rhiannon’s ass and chuckled. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
